


Mother Mother (take my heart, pull it apart)

by Star_Going_Supernova



Series: human titans 'verse [3]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Human!Mothra, Momthra, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova
Summary: Five times Maddie said “Happy Mother’s Day” over the years.
Relationships: Madison Russell & Emma Russell, Mothra & Madison Russell, Vivienne Graham & Madison Russell
Series: human titans 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565005
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Mother Mother (take my heart, pull it apart)

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you some Mother’s Day angst and fluff. 
> 
> title is both a song lyric from "Body" and the name of the band who sings it (Mother Mother)
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy, and Happy Mother’s Day!

Mark silently pushed open the bedroom door before stepping back to allow his son and daughter to go through first. Andrew carried the tray, Maddie the glass of orange juice. He waited until they were standing next to the occupied side of the bed to quietly call out.

“Emma.”

Maddie wiggled in place beside her brother, and Mark knew the only reason she wasn’t bouncing around in excitement was the drink in her hands. Andrew grinned at her as their mom began to wake up.

“Good morning,” Mark said when she opened her eyes.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” their children chorused.

Emma’s eyes crinkled in happiness as she pushed herself up in bed. “Now what’s all this?”

“Breakfast in bed!” Maddie cried.

“It was our idea,” Andrew said proudly, before adding, “But Dad helped.”

And he’d made sure they brought extra of everything, because breakfast in bed was never just for one person in their family. There was _a lot_ of bacon sitting under the tin foil.

He helped get the tray onto Emma’s lap once she was settled with a pillow behind her back. She smiled at him as the kids climbed onto the bed.

Mark’s heart felt full to bursting with love for his family. He sat down, content to listen to them chatter excitedly about their plans for the day.

• • • 

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Maddie whispered.

Her mom, sad-eyed and quiet, glanced down at her and offered a trembling little smile.

Maddie didn’t know where Dad was. The house had been silent when she got up earlier than normal to sneak into her parents’ room. Mom had been alone in their bed, so Maddie had scrambled up under the covers and tucked herself against her front.

That’d been hours ago, and now, as sunlight streamed through the blinds and the clock blinked noon, neither were ready to get up.

The house was just so, so quiet. Maddie ducked her head against her mom’s heartbeat and tried not to cry.

• • • 

Maddie swung her feet back and forth, watching Aunt Viv as she finished writing something down in one of her journals. She had no idea where her mom was, just that she’d been dumped here to be babysat for a week or so. Not that she didn’t like hanging out with Aunt Viv, but her happiness was a little tainted by the feeling of being abandoned.

“Thank you for being so patient, my dear,” Aunt Viv said as she tided up her desk. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yep!” Maddie hopped off the kitchen barstool and pulled her light jacket on.

It was a beautiful day out, and when Aunt Viv had suggested they have a picnic lunch in the park, Maddie had eagerly agreed. It felt like ages since she’d been able to do something fun like this.

They chose a grassy spot half under a tree, so they weren’t entirely in the shadows. Maddie told Aunt Viv stories from school, even though she hadn’t been there in a while. Aunt Viv told Maddie stories from Monarch’s earliest days.

Neither mentioned Maddie’s Mom.

Once they were done eating their sandwiches and fruit and cookies, Aunt Viv pulled out the book they’d been reading together at Maddie’s bedtime and began to read aloud. She sprawled beside her like a cat content in the warm sun, happy to listen.

At the end of a chapter, Maddie, who had migrated to lying on her stomach, playing with a flower she’d picked from the grass, quietly said, “Happy Mother’s Day, Aunt Viv.”

Aunt Viv paused and looked up from turning the page. Replacing the bookmark, she set the book aside and came to lay next to Maddie.

“Thank you, my dear,” she said, and then proceeded to show Maddie how to make a daisy chain.

• • • 

Maddie kneeled down and set the bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” she choked out.

She stared at her mom’s name for a moment before standing up and turning to her dad, who pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes, Maddie’s face buried in his shirt, before leaving the cemetery.

(They still had to visit Aunt Viv's resting place.)

• • • 

Maddie sat on the stone wall facing the beach and knocked her heels against it. The ice cream cone in her hand was steadily melting, but she was so distracted, she kept not noticing until there was liquid ice cream running down her fingers.

She watched the waves rolling over the sand in silence. Her whole day felt thrown off by this morning, when she’d caught sight of the calendar. Mother’s Day had crept up on her this year, and not in a good way.

Left with memories and little else, Maddie had wanted to crawl back into bed and just… not face the world today.

Of the two women she’d ever even slightly thought of in a motherly capacity, both were dead. Dead by the same monster, too, how about that.

She was pretty sure her dad hadn’t even remembered what today was. Which actually worked in her favor, because if he had, their morning routine would’ve been awkward and stilted just like last year and the year before that.

Maddie banged her heels a little harder against the wall, though it didn’t make her feel any better.

Realizing her ice cream was about to get all over her hand again, she turned her attention to licking it back under control.

Beside her, Mothra chuckled and offered her a napkin.

Did she know what day it was, Maddie wondered. They’d made their plans a week or two ago, before Maddie’s heart had taken a hit at the reminder. But had Mothra known back then? Did she know now?

Maddie was almost afraid to ask, which was stupid. She was fourteen and had known Mothra as a human for over a year. She never made fun of Maddie, no matter what.

“Are you all right, my child?” Mothra finally asked, after Maddie had sighed for probably the third or fourth time in only a few minutes. “You seem rather lost in thought.”

She winced. “Sorry, I’m not trying to ignore you or anything.”

Mothra waved the apology away. “That’s not why I asked. If you aren’t feeling well, we can save our plans for another day.”

“No, no, I feel fine, I’m just…” Maddie stared down at her sagging ice cream as if it held the secrets of the universe. She took a deep breath and made herself look over at Mothra. “I just wanted to say Happy Mother’s Day.”

Mothra’s face went all soft and fond, which made Maddie feel warm and fuzzy inside. “I hope you aren’t saying that out of obligation?” she said, almost like a question.

She shook her head. “I mean it, honest. You’re… really important to me, y’know?”

After a quick scoot closer, Mothra ducked her head down to brush against Maddie’s. “Thank you, Maddie,” she said softly. “You are very important to me as well.”

Maddie tilted to lean against her with a smile. And then she had to scramble to keep her ice cream from dripping all over the place, Mothra laughing all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> later:  
> maddie: wait, ghidorah killed mothra too
> 
> (working title was "Third Time's the Charm" but that seemed mean lol)
> 
> I might still post the next chapter of WTWTA today, might wait until tomorrow. We’ll see how the rest of my day goes.


End file.
